


Forbidden Fruits

by palishere



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, BDSM, Cherry popped, Chocolate Sauce, Food Play, Fruit Platter, Heaven, M/M, Penetration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Sam has been zapped to Heaven for Michael's Remembrance day. It is the job of three angels to prepare him properly for Michael's consumption. Sammy makes a good dish on his own, but with a few added fruits, he can be a real dessert treat!





	Forbidden Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the SPN Kink Bingo 2019  
> On Tumblr.  
> Number Two: Food Play.

**THE PREPERATION:**  
He gasps for breath and instantly jerks in the tight bondings, his eyes shooting open to see plain white walls surrounding him, blinding, white, light emitting from the tall glass windows, a light breeze flows in from them and the white, translucent curtains draw out their patterns in the background soundlessly. This is the perfect picture of heaven. Exactly how Sam Winchester pictured it would be.

Except. Of course.

That he could feel the cold, steel table below him, the breeze forcing goosebumps over his naked skin, his elbows and wrists are secured with thick clasps with unusual etchings that are directly connected to the table and they offered absolutely no release, his neck had the same steel type collar fitted but with about a half inch of chain that let him raise his head, but not enough for him to properly look around. Sam’s legs were spread just a little wider than shoulder length, secured with the same metal bindings, one around each ankles with small half inch chains to let him kick in tiny spurts and one around just above his knees secured to the table with zero give.

The young hunter pulls at the bindings and tries to slip his wrists through, dislocating his thumb but none of his dads usual tricks seem to see him through to freedom, the most he could do was clench his hands into fists, he could kick his legs either side of the chains, he could lift his chest and shoulders but only as far as the chain around his neck would allow. Which wasn’t that far. He must have looked a real treat to whomever had locked him down.

Sam doesn’t let it beat him, he continues to try. Pushing and twisting his body in all directions, testing the tight metal clasps but nothing was letting him go, not today. Several minutes passed and Sam had exhausted all escape options and finally decided it was time to just wait this one out.

This place was definitely too clean and Sam was struggling to piece together his last events, he and Dean took care of some demons back in Jericho and set up camp at a small two star hotel on the road out of town. Whoever had taken him weren’t mucking around. Before Sam had the chance to consider where his big brother was he heard a whoosh of air from behind him. This quickly told Sam that either the wind outside had just picked up or that he was no longer alone, ‘Demons?’. Then came the sounds of footsteps behind him. Two, maybe three of them.

“Can’t believe we get left with this!” a voice snickered.

“Prepare the meal? It’s a little below us!” A second slightly lower and more gruff sounding voice came back.

Sam tried to stay still, ‘Meal? What the Hell does that mean-’. They had to know he was awake, even if they couldn’t see his face. The young Winchester felt his heart beating faster and faster as the footsteps approached the table that he was restrained to.

“Archangels! Heh. They think they run the place since Dad took off!” The first voice scoffs clearly upset with his new role as food construct. Sam tries to turn his head towards the voices but the chain securing his neck to the table snaps and denies it. ‘Archangles-’ Sam can’t believe what he’s hearing, his mind swirls with the new knowledge making him dizzy as the angels continue their conversation. 

“Did you see Raphael? Looming over the throne?”

“Do you think they’ll fight over it before or after the great battle with Lucifer?”

“Raphael is not stronger than Michael-”

“Michael is the embodiment of strength and power!”

“Come on.” another voice says and Sam flinches at the sound of fingers being clicked. The small sound becoming somewhat a trigger since he and Dean discovered the likes of Demons in their journey. “It’s Michaels remembrance day… Let’s just do our job and prepare ...it.”

“Aw. Little Mud Monkey’s awake” One of them approaches. Sam tries to shift one of his arms but he is tied down harshly, the unknown fibres of the steel-like bindings not letting him move so much as a whisper away.

“You’re angels?” Sam voice is a shiver of sound, he isn’t frightened, not really- not yet. The young hunter is in a form of disbelief. He just misses his three shirts and thick jeans covering his body. His ankles pull and make the chains rattle.

“Very good. We’d say you’re the smart one, but…” he trails off not finishing his sentence. Sam knows what they are but he can’t bring himself to believe that these were the beings he prayed to when things got tough. That these were God’s soldiers. They couldn’t be angels. They couldn’t be.

“We need to raise his torso more. He can still move without the wedge.”

“We’ll get to it…” It was this guy Sam didn’t like, this guy was going to be his biggest problem, he sounded too cool, too calm, too eager. “Let’s have a little fun first.”

“Fun? What, with That? How?” The vocals were laced with disgust, these creatures definitely looked down on Sam, they looked down on humanity.

“Hey! Whoa! N-No! No..”.Sam jolts as he feels a warm hand crawl between his legs and to his testicles. “The Hell d’ya think you’re doing!? Don’t!” The hand cups the tender balls and gives them a small squeeze.

“Like that? Little Mud Monkey?”

“No! Get. Your. Hand. Off of me!” Sam’s face goes a shade close to crimson as he helplessly kicks. “Now! Get off!”

Sam’s eyes flicks up to one of the others who was now in his line of sight. A neat, black suit, complete with FBI black tie. Bald head, a little on the larger side and a gleeful smirk on his face. He tossed a small, round, purple piece of fruit in the air in front of Sam’s face as he looked down at the helpless Winchester.

“Here. Take this.” The angel appeared to be genuine, offering Sam the small plum, holding the fresh fruit in front of his face. “It’s clea-”

“Go to Hell!” The angel had a look of confusion on his face when Sam refused the fruit, clamping his mouth shut after the spurt of sinful words.

“Oh! We got a lively one didn’t we!” The man fondling his balls shouts with a smile plastering his face. Sam let out a small growl at the group surrounding him. ‘Did they really think i was gonna listen, morons!’

“A little typical- Considering who you belong to. You stupid little worm!”

The FBI impersonator raised his hand, his finger and thumb pressed tight together. “You’ll put this fruit in your mouth, we’ll make you comply” The others scoffed and snickered around him and Sam tried to count how many different voices he heard.

*Snap*

The small gesture got Sam’s attention, his line of sight was pulled upwards and the angel now held a silver spray can with a white pointed tip. Up and down, the angel shook the can and it wasn’t until it was being handed off to one of the angels behind him that Sam read the label. WHIPPED CREAM. And his heart plummeted to the bottom of his chest.

“Don’t you dare!” The hand finally stopped rubbing his privates as Sam spat out the words. It wasn’t long before he felt hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks. Sam grit his teeth and tried to keep his mouth shut, but his face contorted into a snarl “Don’t!”

“What’re you gonna do? Stupid ape!”

Sam took a few deep breaths and tried to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen. But nothing could prepare him for the thick finger he felt caress and slide over his clenched hole. His body jerked at the finger that circled the sensitive flesh.

One of them was clearly holding him while the other guy, the opinionated pig touched him. And he had no issues with touching him in all the wrong places, it made Sam sick.

“Just take the fruit.” Mr. FBI offered him the plum again and Sam tried to turn away, the chain holding his neck denied him again. “Here’s what happens if you don’t. Uriel is gonna stick the top of that can exactly where you think he is and he’s gonna cream your insides.” Sam eyed the fruit, maybe he should just- “And after that. He’s gonna pick a fruit item and it’s gonna go in there too. Every. Time. You. Say. No.”

Sam puffs out a quick gasp, the finger circling his hole being just a tad too much when Uriel gleefully announces that he’ll give Sam a quick taste and squirts a tiny bit of whipped cream over Sams hole. Sam doesn’t have the time he needs to mentally prepare for the assauly as Uriel pushs the cream over and just past the tight ring of muscle.

Sam’s body reacts to the intrusion, his arms and legs tense at the thick finger that pushes at his hole. But he doesn’t gasp or make any sound of discomfort. And that’s a win. He stretches his hands out to reach the end of the table but the thick clasps hold his open palms to the steel below him as more whipped cream is squirted and Uriel hums excitedly as he tests the virgin space.

“Why don’t you just force it open? With your grace?” One of the faceless angels remarks.

“Gabriel said they like this…” Another spurt of cream was added and forced inside the clenching and spasming muscle.

“Strange creatures..” the pair laughed and Sam was definitely not enjoying this, his bottom lip was shaking and he was almost about to burst into tears, but he held his own.

Sam gasped a gritted moan when Uriel pushed the whole finger in. “Don’t- Please!” and his thighs shook.

“Last chance,” The FBI angel had the plum to his face, sniffing the fresh fruit when Sam spied the gag that was likely follow once he took the fruit in his mouth. “Or Bartholomeusz will pick the first piece to go in…”

“Mmmm.. Cherry? Grape? You got a preference, Vessel of Lucifer?”

The chains that were bound around Sam’s ankles rattled as his legs shook. What the Hell is that meant to mean!?

Sam took one last look at the plum in front of his face and shook his head. Tears welling up, tickling the sides of his eyes at the thought of what was to follow. Laughter that surrounded him was starting to make his head spin and the two angels behind him, Bartholomeusz and Uriel they exchanged words regarding what fruit was to go first.

“Let’s .. What do they say down there- Pin his, Cherry?”

“Pop” Uriel corrected. “One cherry coming right up. Stem or no stem?”

“Definitely stem!” Bartholomeuz answered excitedly.

Sam internally whimpered when he felt the whipped cream being poured over his hole again and a cold cherry was pushed to his entrance, slowly Uriel forced the tiny piece in until Sam’s hole swallowed it with a quick gulp, the stem breaking in the process.

‘What the fuck is wrong with these guys-’ Sam’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt his cock twitch below him and it was definitely poor timing for his cock to be shifting.’No! … no no no no no!!’ He couldn’t be- Sam couldn’t accept that he was getting off on having fruit shoved inside of him.

“Again, Take the fruit.”

Sam breaths were shallow and deep, he flicked his anger-filled eyes up at the bastard calling the shots. He didn’t look amused, he had a straight face with his arm out offering Sam the plum.

“No.” Sam was instantly punished with a cold piece of fruit pressed to his clenching hole.

“One black grape to add to the mix”

It was thick and long and the skin broke as Uriel forced it inside.

“Ah!” Sam gasped and his cock twitched again. Uriel's thick fingers rubbed over the twitching hole, which stimulated Sam in ways he didn’t care to admit. But, Sam wasn’t broken yet. “Why are you doing this?” his wrists and neck hurt from pulling and trying to shuffle.

“Want some?” Uriel offered Bartholomeusz and squirted some more whipped cream on Sam’s annoyingly unharmed hole.

Bartholomeusz laughed with a shrug and leant his tongue into the cream lapping into the sweet taste.

“No! Don’t” Sam bucked, his face quickly flushing a dark red colour, he howled when the angel didn’t pull away and Sam felt the heat of the tongue over his skin. “Get the fuck off! Don’t!” It didn’t take much more for Sam’s cock to grow to its full length and Sam cursed himself for reacting to their touch.

“Put the fruit in your mouth!” the first Angel said again, a little angrier than the first few times, he was starting to lose his patience.

“Nn-No!” Sam held back his cries.

“Another of each. Get them right up there…”

Sam braces himself and Uriel picks a long dark purple coloured grape first, he and Bartholomeusz laughed as the grape skin gives way on the muscle and squirts juice down Sam’s skin.

“You can get that in a second.” Uriel laughed and pushes the cherry to the slightly opened hole, Sam’s anus swallows the cherry with ease and Uriel adds a little bit more cream to force his thick finger inside the space forcing the fruit an inch further inside. Once he pulls away, Bartholomeusz licks up Sam’s skin, watching the young Winchester shudder and pant under him. The angel darts his tongue over the soft flesh of Sam’s hole, swallowing the leftover cream and juices that have spilt.

“S-Stop-... P-Please…” Sam’s breaths are uneven and as his hole clenches he could feel the cream and berries slowly filling him. When another piece of fruit is pushed inside Sam whimpers a little bit louder. 

“We’ll stop when you take the fruit. Put another in” Zachariah’s tone is flat and sturdy.

Sam gasps a small moan when another piece is pushed inside. Then another. And another. His cock is throbbing and twitching the closer the fruits get to his prostate. Sam’s body shakes and Sam’s weakness spies the plum. Sam would be lying if he said this game didn’t frighten him. How much more could he really take?

“Stop! Ugh! Stop!” his toes curled and he looked at the plum again. He had the power to end this. But was it the easy way out, most of Sam’s weight was on his knees forcing his ass up higher trying to take the weight off his hardened dick. He shook his head. He couldn’t let them gag him.

“No? You sure?” The angel nodded at Uriel who pushed another cherry into the mix and forced his finger in with it.

Sam moaned. That was it. The fruit nestled against his prostate and Sam knew his cock was going to stay up for the rest of the show.

“No! No more!” his face was wet with tears and he begged the angels to let him go. But Uriel was given the go ahead for another berry. He opted for two large grapes. One red really round piece with tough skin and one oblong shaped green piece both slide inside.

Sam looked at the plum again with a hearty moan and nodded at him, his head dropping to the table below when it became too heavy for Sam to hold it up. Sam felt his cock leaking pre fluids and the angel pushed the plum past Sam’s teeth and tied the fabric gag around his head. The plum was too big to take a bit out of, and just big enough to force Sam’s mouth open. The fabric held the plum inside Sam’s mouth, his tongue stuck to the bottom of his jaw.

“There we go, what'd I tell you? They always comply in the end and he’s no different… Uriel. Fill him.”

“Nnngh!!” Sam pulls and wriggles but his movements don’t even register as inconvenient.

“Yes boss.” Uriel pushes the tip of the can inside of Sam’s uncomfortably clenched hole and squeezes the cap. Sam twists and trashes his body, unsuccessfully trying to dislodge the can but he feels the cold cream messing up his insides. And he hadn’t even thought about the aftermath- how was he gonna clean himself up.

“Mmphh! NNNNGH!” Sam grunts a handful of times and he feels his legs shakings, goosebumps start to trickle up his arms and over his back as he sucks in gulps of air through his nose.

“Mmm.. You like that, little Ape?” Bartholomeusz grins and gives Sam’s ass a squeeze “We should get a few more berries in him too.”

“Look at him whine, he loves it, you’d love some more berries in here” Uriel says pulling the almost empty can out after releasing most of it. He grabs a handful of assorted berries and announces which ones Sam can feel forcing his hole open as he pushes half a dozen inside, one by one.

“Blackberries…. A few more blueberries, Look they just go straight in, you aren’t even fighting anymore are you? Not very fun.” The angels laughter echoes through the almost empty room as they exchange pleasantries between themselves.

“More cherries, Uriel!” Bartholomeusz chimes in “That big one! Fill him real good.”

“Alright- you two have fun with that” His voice was strong, like a commander, it was obvious that if the three of them, this was the angel in charge. Sam forces his eyes closed as another large piece is forced against his full hole, he whines out a large moan and he can feel his throbbing cock pulsating eagerly, nudging his stomach in what little friction it can get.

“Zachariah…” That's it, that must be FBI angels name. “Get the bowl ready he’s done.” Sam sucked air in through his nose, almost forgetting to breathe. He didn’t feel stretch and Sam wouldn’t describe the feeling as painful more a discomfort, the juices inside set his skin on fire.

“The bowls are ready.” Zachariah said flatly as he carries a large bowl of what smells to be freshly cut fruits. He pours the mix of citrus between Sam’s bound arms and the smell of fruits quickly overpowers him. “I don’t think we need a wedge for the vessels chest, we can just add more fruit” Zachariah says with a shrug. 

Sam muffles as the cold, wet fruit slides in against his chest, the sticky juices washing against his skin. His arms quickly form goosebumps and the hairs there start to rise. The young hunter pulls his head up and away from the cuts but, his shoulders and neck can’t go too far, fruit is quickly pushed against his chest as Zachariah levels out the snack. Sam’s eyes flick up to watch Zachariah as the angel goes for another bowl.

Uriel and Bartholomeuz each pour a bowl either side of Sam and use their hands to level the pieces so they rest against each of the vessels sides, the juice is cold on his skin and the angels surrounding him push the fruits out evenly around him. Sam shudders when the juice sets in under his stomach and he jerks when it washes past his engorged cock, swallowing the hard piece and drowning it in the citrus juices.

“You like that huh?” Bartholomeuz laughs, his hand coursing over behind Sam’s knee, his hand is cold from the fruit as he grips and massages the area. Uriel is on the other side and mimics Bartholomew's hand motions.

Sam twitches at the relaxing notions, his back and legs tensing in the restraints refusing to relax under their palms.

“You know he likes it. Look at his male appendage, right there!”

“Sinful lust at it’s finest.”

They aren’t wrong. Sam shifts uncomfortably- not that he’s able to go far. He tries to turn to see what they are all doing but he can’t turn his head far enough to see over his shoulder.

 

“That’s plenty, right?” Uriel questions and Zachariah seems to agree, nodding down at Sam.

“He’s missing something though.” Bartholomew  
laughs and Uriel joins in. 

“Yeah, He’s not quite presentable enough” Uriel joins in as he tips the bowl of berries between Sam’s legs making Sam flinch at the coldness, the fruits are pushed up against his testicles and when Sam finally looks up to see Zachariah he is holding a large ladle, He hovers it over Sam’s left shoulder and slowly pours it over Sam’s skin. 

Sam twists when the hot liquid touches him and Zachariah moves the ladle over to Sam’s other shoulder, covering the young Winchester is what smells to be hot chocolate sauce. Sam tries to ignore how good the heat feels and shudders, his back tensing when the sauce trails down his spine. Sam whines as the sauce tickles his back and Zachariah seems to draw out lines across him the sauce trailing all the way down over Sam’s ass and then back up again to the base of Sams’s neck. 

Zachariah let’s the hot sauce tickle over Sam’s shoulders and watches the brown liquid cover parts of the fruit, captivated by the way it swallows over the different colours and textures. The head angel gets a giggle watching Sam twist and squirm below as the warm liquid trickles over him. He pours it back down Sam’s spine and the thick chocolate falls down his sides and over his hips until his torso is completely covered in the hot, sticky, brown chocolate sauce.

“Delicious.” The angels hum in appreciation. But, Zachariah is not finished. He holds another ladle full above Sam and lets the sauce drop over the crown of Sam’s head, drizzling down the back of his neck and joining forces with the rest of the sauce below.

**THE RETURN:**  
His eyes shoot open and he gasps as he forces his torso up. He can’t explain it, but the ability to move feels strangely alien. His heart is hammering in his chest and his breaths are short and quick. Sam’s eyes shift to the left and right, like, he’s searching the back of his memory, wrecking his mind trying to reason with why he’s so panicked. 

Something falls down his arm, tickles him. At first, the young hunter thinks it’s some sort of bug, he slaps at his shoulder, to swat whatever it is away. But, when he lifts his hand it’s covered in something sticky. It smells sweet, like chocolate. 

The shock pushes Sam off the bed and he lands on the hardwood floors below.

“What the Hell!” He gasps out loud. His eyes shoot around the dark hotel room, his unconscious searching for Dean. But Sam remembers Dean had headed out for snacks. How does he remember that, But, he doesn’t remember what’s happened since then? He sniffs his hand to conclude that the substance on his palm and running down his shoulders is chocolate. It is. Except, that’s not a comfort. 

Sam looks around the room. His mind is hammering, working over time. “Where are my clothes?” He pushes his body back towards the shower. 

“Dean! Dean?” He’s not here. Sam forcefully reminds himself as he tries to get to his feet, slipping over the chocolate. The young Winchester cries out when he lands on his hip, an uncomfortable pain pulsing through his anus. And that’s when Sam really starts to cry. “Dean? Please… Jesus… What the fuck-” He pushes his panicked self into the bathroom and uses the sink to haul himself to his feet. He wipes his eyes and reaches for the shower taps. When he spots the brown, sticky substance over his back and he feels it through his hair.

“What the fucking hell!?” He knows from the stench that it’s all just chocolate but the sick feeling doesn’t stop pounding in his stomach, threatening to crawl up his throat and down the shower sink. Sam bursts into tears as he steps under the warm water, his limbs shaking as he watches the brown water disappear as it swirls down the drain below.

Sam spits the water that’s somehow made it into his mouth and he wrecks himself trying to remember what happened before- Well- Before this moment. 

He remembers fighting the demons. In Jericho. He remembers being thrown into a full bookcase, the shelves collapsing under his weight and the heavy collection of books bruising him as they fell atop of him. But. He remembers Dean sinking the knife into the last demon, before his brother lifted him up and helped him limp to the Impala. He remembers half the drive home and the last thing, he remembers Dean saying he was off to get burgers. 

He doesn’t remember coming back to the hotel, undressing or going to town on chocolate sauce.

Sam looks up in time to see the Impala lights flooding into the lounge room. Dean’s back and Sam can’t let his brother see him, not like this. He steps out to close and lock the door before cowering back under the water as he cradles the soap in one hand.

He’s crouching in the sink and he feels a pressure in his anus, an unexplainable pressure. “What the fuck!?” He barely surpresses a gasp when something falls out of him and God does he regret looking down, vomit forces its way out when he sees it, swirling with small pool of water. A purple coloured grape spinning with the water around the drain. “Jesus! Jesus-fucking-Christ!” Sam spits the remaining vomit down to the drain and he let’s his body crash.

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice crashes through the door and forces Sam to calm his panicked thoughts. “Sam!”

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Sammy? You in there? What's this on the floor? Are you a'right?" He bashes the door “Sam!?... Sam answer me right now- Or I swear I will break this door” He doesn’t respond, because he knows his brother is true to his word.

“Sam? - Damnit!” Two seconds later the door is off its hinges and Dean walks in, 9mm in hand. “S-Sam-”

Sam watches Dean’s eyes widen at the sight of him. 

“Help me…” 

“I was gone- ten minutes- What the fuck happened?” And Dean is right there, beside him in the shower, fully clothed, checking Sam for signs of broken skin, looking for unexplainable bruising, with more questions than answers. “What happened?”

‘I don’t know!… I- I- I… I don’t know...”


End file.
